User blog:Jim Logan/Red Dead Revised
'''Red Dead Revised '''is a fanon written by Jim "The Instant Classic" Logan. The name "Revised" means the revised ending to "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed and the story that follows. Chapter 1 John had been fighting for so many years, weather against the Law, or against his own former brothers-in arms, John had never stopped fighting, even with his his surrogate father's death. The Law wouldn't leave him alone. John knew what had to be done for his family to survive. John sent Jack and Abigal away to flee while John stepped outside the barn to see Edgar Ross and half a dozen United States Army soldiers pointing their guns at him. John in his last act of defiance, using his special skill, shot down, two soldiers and shot Edgar himself in the neck, just before getting shot in the leg himself. Seconds later, Edgar was up, dying but up. Edgar attempted to shout "Kill him!" He heard three gun shots, but he felt no pain, nothing, he looked up to see Leigh Johnson and several police running torward the battle site. Johnston shouted "Stand down! This man, John Marston has been given a full pardon on behalf of the United States Government!" John looked up in shock. John looked over to see Edgar fumbling to grab a gun from a soldier. John heard another gunshot, but not from a soldier or one of Johnston's men. John turned to see Jack with John's Explosive Rifle, smoking. John turned to see Edgar fall to the ground, dead. Jack grinned and said "Self defense." Leigh said "It ''was ''in self defense." as he turned to the remaining US Soldiers. John grinned and took the gun from Jack. Leigh asked "Did you ...kill an entire unit of the United States Military ..by yourself?" John felt his mood drop like a stone. John said "No, Uncle and Jack helped me." Abigal ran to John, and hugged him so tight he could hardley breathe. Abigal asked "Are you ok, did you get shot?" John smiled and said "No, i'm fine, I just got grazed." Leigh said "You know, if word got out, a single man and his kid took on and defeated an ''entire ''USA Army Unit..." Jack said "We would have enemies at your door 24/7" Leigh said "I suggest you stay in town, maybe near a police station for a few weeks until this blows over." John said "I know a few places." Jack asked "Where. Pa?" John said "Well, MacFarlane's Ranch, Armadillo and A place I bought up in New Austin." Leigh said "My men and I can escort you there." John said "Thank ya kindly, but, can we pack first?" Leigh replied "By all means, but make quick!" After an hour, the stage coach was packed with luggage, and Abigail was crying over their lost home, covered with bullet holes. John whispered "We will come back one day, I promise." Chapter 2 The Family had been living in The Pleasence House just outside of Armadillo for three years, Abigal had died of a serious bug, and Jack had grown into an almost exact replica of John. The family spent their time on the lookout and practicing shooting. Finally after three years, Leigh Johnson told them that the government would leave them alone. Upon hearing this, Jack jumped for joy, and started packing. John said "Thank you, friend, we are endebted to you." Johnson said "Oh, think nothing of it, it's the least we can do, considering how many times you've saved this god forsaken hell hole." John said "Thank you anyway." Johnson asked "So what 'ya gonna do now?" John said "Well I guess, move back to Beecher's Hope, like I promised Abigal." Johnson asked "Didn't she ''just ''pass?" John's face turned white as snow John said "Yes, but I feel as I must go back. Now if you'll excuse me for a second." Johnson nodded, John went back into the house and put on his special clothes. John walked out with his Semi-Auto shotgun and his LeMat Revolver. John asked "You need anything else?" as he got on his horse. Johnson said "Na' that be it." John tipped his hat and rode off with his son torward Beecher's Hope. Upon arriving, Jack and John dismounted and hited their horses to their former home, they found it for some reason, repaired of all damage. Jack asked "Pa, I found your gun the day I killed Edgar, you had one bullet left, why didn't you finish him off?" John lit a cigarettte and said "Son, I'll tell you why. I had the gun ready to kill that man, but before I could, I had a premonition, I saw you, looking as you do today, and you started a journey to kill Ross, you killed every. Single. One, of his family, including him, and you started a life as an outlaw, a life I never wanted for you, but then, I saw you live a clean, nice, honest life with a young woman, and you seemed so happy." Jack shouted "So you were willing to let yourself DIE, just so I could do all that?" John threw his cigarete down, sighed, and said "Son, I love you, I wanted the best life you could have, and if I lived, I knew the government would only hunt me down, and hurt you, just to get to me." Jack asked "So what now?" John said "Me? I am gonna travel around this wonderful land, and live, you. You can do what you want." John and Jack embraced, and John rode off torward Blackwater, and before getting just out of Jack's sight, John tipped his hat one last time to his son. Category:Blog posts